ssbbsbfandomcom-20200214-history
DarkXDizi
DarkXDizi (Aliases include "Dizi", "Diz" and "Dixi") is one of many users who frequents the SSBBSB. He is generally an unfriendly and egotistical ass, although he seems to have mellowed out recently, simply becoming improbably spiteful. In his egotism, he has attained many (self-declared) titles, such as Overlord, Legendary Pervert, Pop Icon (following his advancement to Icon status.) and, most recently, God, due to his acceptance of Autotheism (the practice of self-Deification.). Dizi is often criticized for being a pervert, frequently being accused of being a pedophile due to his Lolicon fetish. He is the inventor of the :N emoticon, although he admits it has no real function. History He first made an appearance on GameFAQs on the Sonic Riders board in 2006, and made a move to the SSBB following the release of the initial trailer. He went on to help pioneer the social board, following its creation. During the Pre-SB era, Dizi was noted for being a part of "The SSBB Luxury Lounge" series of topics, being one of the early users to join the association along with the other notable user Jawo'. However, he eventually fell out with the Lounge, creating "The Overlords Castle", which, while incredibly slow, earned him multiple 500 topics. As of recent, he no longer makes similar topics, preferring to lurk all corners of the board, largely feeling irrelevant. 'Powers and Abilities' While lacking any actual super powers, Dizi is notably intelligent, and a fairly decent practitioner of debate. He also has some occult talent, his mother being a psychic and he himself showing some ability himself. He can read tarot cards, although he doesn't like to. Dizi is also quite capable of holding a grudge literally forever. Counter balancing the metaphyiscal is his artistic talent in "junk-work" (a name he coined himself), a form of art using scraps of garbage such as cardboard, screws, twist-ties, and other small objects. He enjoys making masks, and has currently made five. Name Origins Dizi, while also a type of flute, is actually a play on his initials. His full name is D'am'i'en '''Z'annin'''i. He claims the DarkX was originally an important element in a book he was writing, although he confesses that he recently canceled the novel, claiming that "The world has enough god-awful teenagers getting books published these days. Just look at Twilight." :"While I've grown really attached to the name, I can't help but :think 'Oh crap, I accidentally named myself Megaman style'" :::::::~'DarkXDizi', on Himself. Relationships Dizi has been in a number or romantic relationships during his time on the SSBBSB. Initially, he was close friends with Shadow_Solder (More recently known as Autumn_Espirit) although his perverse tendencies earned himself a comfy seat in the Friend-Zone. He was also involved with Danni_Phantom for a while, however, she eventually dumped him after his continual fuck-ups and inability to control himself. For a short period, he also eDated sweetkissfairy, however, she dumped him, claiming to be twelve. He asserts himself as "Porn Bisexual", once cybering with another male, however, he did not carry on actual relationships with him. Following January 1, 2010, Dizi claims that he despises all life currently in existence, and is all around emotionally dead. He often paraphrases Chobits, saying that "The one just for me simply doesn't exist yet, and frankly, I'm doubtful they ever will.".